<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Woods by chocolattees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911780">Into the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees'>chocolattees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Mention of blood, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All throughout your teen years, whenever you visit your grandmother—who was living out in the middle of the forest with many dangers, she had always had a strange but very firm set of rules:</p><p>(1) Never leave the house or linger outside after the sun begins to set, <br/>(2) Never speak to anyone whilst outside of the house, even if it sounded like your grandmother, <br/>(3) And most importantly, never stray from the path, no matter the circumstances.</p><p>You never understood why you need to follow those rules, until that eventful day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You should’ve just stayed at your grandmother's house for the day. You should have accepted her offer instead of being persistent.</p><p>Living out in the middle of the woods, almost a full day walk from town, naturally came with many dangers. Your town had its traditions, stories, and secrets—and it also had its superstitions.  The woods were never a friendly place for a kid, even for an adult like you. Ever since you were little, you’d been warned by your mom about the woods outside the border of your cosy little town. Warned about their dangers… their inhabitants. The rumor of a certain beast that brings great terror upon the area, a creature that was too smart and too strong compared to any normal beast.</p><p>No one dares to step a foot into the woods for too long. Not even the huntsman.</p><p>You were well aware of the dangers that linger so close to the woods.</p><p>Because of that, you had to live through a strange, yet firm set of rules that you need to follow whenever you visit your grandmother’s place every week, which you had been taught at a young age.</p><p>The rules itself consist of: (1) Never leave the house or linger outside after the sun begins to set. Most of the habitants of the woods came out at that time, which made the woods more dangerous at night. There was a time when someone chose to ignore the warning, went hunting for deer, and that was the last time people heard from him. (2) Never speak to anyone whilst outside of the house, even if it sounded like your grandmother. This was important even though you were not in the woods. You never know if they are a kidnapper, murderer, or just a civilian. And (3) the most important rule, never stray from the path, no matter what the circumstances. Always follow the path with the white stones, the one that will guide you directly to her house even though it took hours to get there.</p><p>You never understood why you needed to follow those rules, especially the third one. Why must it be the path with white stone when there is an easier and faster path? She once said it’s for your safety. Yeah, right, but from what exactly? Why does she always change the topic whenever you ask about this danger she worried about?</p><p>Oh, how you wish she told you about it. That way, you could’ve avoided all these events that happened.</p><p>Somehow, on the way back to the town, you decided it was a good decision to spend some time picking berries at a lovely little spot near a flower field that was not far from your grandmother’s house. Enamored as you were, with the moment of peace, you almost didn’t notice how the sky began to turn pink with the setting of the sun. It took a cold breeze of summer to snap you out from your peaceful moment to be aware of the time.</p><p>With a pounding heart, you gathered up your basket and deftly dashed down the unfamiliar path, the one you’ve never been on before, yet you knew it was your only choice to get to the town faster. If you were even a moment late, your mother at home would freak out and never let you out again, you can’t risk that.</p><p>Catching the sight of one of the town’s shops, you knew you were about to enter the town. It’s only a few minutes away from the house when you find yourself coming to a sudden stop.</p><p>Leaning against a tree up ahead, a tall figure was slumped, his shoulders rising and falling slowly and heavily with his breaths. There was a big wound on his abdomen, blood kept flowing out from it without any sign of stopping. A part of you wants to just leave him be and get to your home fast. But the other half wanted you to save this man, even though he was a stranger to you.</p><p>How can you call yourself a human if you abandoned him like that to die? What would your mom do if she was in your situation? She would do the same, right?</p><p>Without wasting any more time, you fell to your knees before him, abandoning your basket as you tore off a section of your red hood, carefully pressing it over his wound. Letting out a soft sound of distress, you moved further forward, pressing your hand more firmly over the wound and ignoring the warmth of his blood quickly staining your hand.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” You looked at his wound in worry. “Please stay still, you need to keep the pressure on it to stop the bleeding.”</p><p>Your voice timid and quiet as you spoke, eyes worried as you pressed more cloth over the wound, shifting closer still in your attempt to help. When no response came, you finally looked up, freezing when you found this stranger staring at you in awe and wonder, eyes no longer shielded by his fringe.</p><p>Your breath hitched as you took in the delicately pointed ears, his sharp teeth, his unnatural ethereal beauty, and the strange eyes that glowed softly in the dimming light. Entrance by the sight of them, you didn’t notice him moving until you felt his blood-stained fingers gently push you away from him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here-“</p><p>The pain from his wound stopped himself from saying anything, making you panic a little at how bad his wound might be. His wound needed proper treatment with proper medication, not just some ripped cloth from your hood.</p><p>Besides, shouldn’t werewolves be able to heal their wounds?</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I can leave you like this either. Do you have anywhere to stay? What about your place?” He shook his head no, weakly pushing you away. “Your wound needs to be stitched up or it won’t stop bleeding.”</p><p>“No! Anywhere but there. They can’t know about you.”</p><p>It was getting late and you need to take him somewhere safer. The huntsman might discover him if you stayed there. And you realized he wouldn’t let you bring him to his place or home. The woods weren’t so friendly at night either, especially for someone that was injured like him. It would take no time for a wild animal to smell his blood and attack him. He wouldn't be able to defend himself like this.</p><p>“Then, let’s get you to my house.” He frowned at your suggestion. Though he knew it wasn’t a good idea either, he couldn’t find himself to refuse. Something about you made it hard for him to say no. “I won’t leave you alone, no matter what your reason is.”</p><p>“Fine,” He groaned. “But we need to hurry before the sky completely turns dark.”</p><p>After making sure the cloth tied properly around the wound, you helped him up and took him back to your home. He did a double look at the simple house (yet big enough for a simple commoner like you) of yours. To live in the house like this, your family must not just be any commoner, he thought.</p><p>Instead of using the front door, you took this mysterious man through the back door where you knew no one would see, and led him to your room. You can’t let your mom know about him yet since it meant you would go through a long lecture from her about bringing a stranger home later.</p><p>After laying him down on your bed, you went to get a wet towel to clean the dried blood around his wound and get your first aid kit. Neither of you talked until you took the ruined cloth away and finished dressing the wound properly.</p><p>“You should be fine now.” You smiled at him before adding up, “I still don't know your name yet, unless you want to be called ‘hey’ all the time. Mine is [Name].”</p><p>“...Mark.”</p><p>“Well, nice to meet you, Mark. Though I don’t know what you were doing back in the woods to get you  injured like this, please refrain from moving too much. It would open the wound again.”</p><p>“You should’ve just left me there.”</p><p>You sighed, “This again? I’m not that heartless, y’know. If you feel bad, just focus on your recovery and be more careful out there.”</p><p>Eyeing you closely, he noticed how your eyebrows furrowed as you looked at him in the eyes. There was no hint of fear nor anger in your eyes. However, he could hear it, behind those words that came out from your mouth, there was a slight hint of worry.</p><p>It was unmistakable, you’re worried about him. But, why? He was just a stranger to you; he wasn’t even an ordinary human like you. Yet, he liked the feeling of it.</p><p>It’s been a long time since someone took care of him like this.</p><p>“Anyway, I will go check the situation outside the room and get you some supper. Stay here, okay? Do not come out until I make it sure it’s okay! And try to appear more human, my parents can’t know about your identity.”</p><p>Mark breathed out a soft sigh then, chuckling at you. “I get it. It’s not like I can move around too much.”</p><p>You left him with a nod and headed out to the living room. Your heart was beating fast as you made your way down the kitchen where your mother was busy putting out all the grocery she just bought.</p><p>Quickly, you moved over to help her out, attempting to start a normal conversation, “Hey, mom, how’s your day?” </p><p>“It’s pretty great, sweetheart. There weren’t many customers today, but we are still able to sell many kinds of bread today. I also happened to hear something bad about the woods just now. Some people said a pack of wolves has been wandering around the town border lately. Remember to not linger outside the house when the sun begins to set, okay? It’s become more dangerous lately.” You nodded.</p><p>“How’s grandma? You went to visit her this morning, right?” She asked you again without any suspicion. “Ye-yeah, like always, she likes the bread you made and said thanks.”</p><p>“Good.” She smiled a little before she landed her eyes on you. “Wait? Where is your red hood? You have never not worn it before.”</p><p>“Oh! Uh, actually,” You internally panicked, eyes looking around as you tried to come out with an excuse. “It got ripped a little while on the way back home, and I want to ask you if I could maybe get a new one?”</p><p>“You didn’t stray from the path with white stone, right?” She stared into your eyes.</p><p>“No! Of course not!” You denied it. “If I do, I might not be at home right now.”</p><p>“So, what do you need? I know you want something in exchange for helping me.”</p><p>You shyly laughed, “Apparently, my friend injured his... foot! And his parents were out of the town at the moment. Is it okay for him to stay with us for a while?”</p><p>Your mother looked at you in surprise, not because you brought a boy home, but because he was injured while his parents were away.</p><p>“Really!? Where is he now? How bad is it?”</p><p>“He’s fine now. I treated it.” Hearing that, your mother calmed a little. You then continued, “He is currently in my room, resting.”</p><p>What a good-hearted, she thought.</p><p>Having a daughter with a kind heart was a blessing to her. But sometimes, it can be worrying. After all, in this world, many twisted people like to take advantage of your kindness. And, she couldn’t protect you all the time, you’re your own person—</p><p>“Why don’t you prepare the guest room while I see him.” You looked at her with uncertainty. “Is there anything else you want to say, sweetie?”</p><p>“Um... d-don’t you think it’s better to let him rest first? You can see him later when dinner. Don’t worry, I will introduce you to him for sure!”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>—That’s why the only thing she could do was keep tabs on your friends.</p><hr/><p>Choosing to fight over three wolves alone was never a good idea, but he couldn’t let the younger wolves—who went patrol with him—to fight the trespassers along with him either. Their enemies were way too strong for them, even for himself.</p><p>If it wasn’t because of the huntsman who happened to be passing by, he might have died in their hands.</p><p>However, even though he managed to escape from them and the huntsman, the wound on his abdomen made it difficult for him to move. Forced him to change into his human form and rest under a tree, waiting for the pain to at least become more endurable.</p><p>Little did he know, he would question his decision later.</p><p>Staring at your room’s ceiling, Mark found himself thinking about you, and he felt guilty about it. Everyone around him warned him about humans. They never spoke highly of them either. </p><p>Since he was a cub, he was taught to be careful around humans. They are  dangerous creatures that only care about themselves. They would not hesitate to kill someone for a price, even a fellow human who was seen as a hindrance to their goal. His parents liked to call them as the wickedest creatures of all.</p><p>Yet, he met you. Someone he didn’t expect  to genuinely care for him and chose to stop and help him despite his warnings or pleas to leave him alone. You even took him to your house and lied about his identity to your own mother to protect him.</p><p>Were there more humans like you out there?</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he was soaking up your scent that seemed to be revolving around the area. There was a certain smell in your room, different from other places in the house despite it being within the same land, your room was calming, a wafting of warm summer breeze—it smelt like you. Without realizing it, he let his body relax on your bed and closed his eyes. He might as well take a short break while he could.</p><p>But a few hours later, a knock woke him up from his little rest. He almost jumped in alert when he saw the unfamiliar room if it wasn’t because of the pain of his abdomen and familiar honey and lemongrass scent.</p><p>“Hey. Did I startle you?”</p><p>“A little.” You walked toward the bed, bringing a glass of water for him which gladly he drank.  “How’s your wound?”</p><p>“Still painful, but it became more bearable thanks to you.” </p><p>Hearing his short reply, you eyed his human appearance with a satisfied smile. For a second, he almost looks like a normal human boy—not to mention a quite handsome one—who lives near the church. No one will be suspicious of him as long as he hides his wolf feature.</p><p>You have heard so many stories and legends about his race. A sub-species of Werebeasts, and are one of the most known and feared among the species. Known most for their ability to shapeshift between their human and beast form, they are believed to be rare, or even non-existent due to their natural ability to hide and disguise themselves as humans, and perfectly fit into human society without being noticed.</p><p>Though they can perfectly fit into human society, they hate human species the most after vampires. They don’t like to be confused with humans nor acted like they were one of them.</p><p>Yet, the man in front of you seemed to be fine with it. It’s not like he had any other choices to survive. You even didn’t see any hatred in his eyes for you—he was also confused with this fact too. If this continues, he should be fine living around humans for a while.</p><p>And maybe it’s not a bad idea either to bring up the dinner.</p><p>Your mother was persistent to see him no matter what excuses you gave her. Saying that she just wants to have a small conversation with him. If you didn’t know your mother better than anyone else, you might believe it. But, her ‘small’ talk was never small and short. It felt more like an interrogation—Your best friend, Hyunjin, had experienced it before—and you couldn’t let Mark experience it either since he would only be here until his wound healed.</p><p>“Anyway, my mom asked you to join the dinner together. But if you feel uncomfortable, you don’t have to. I will try to—”</p><p>“I will go.” Your eyes widen in surprise. Not only did he just cut you off, but he also agreed to join the dinner.</p><p>“W-wait, are you sure? Like really really sure?” He nodded. He was sure about his decision.</p><p>Mark’s instincts just told him to keep an eye on you. Though he didn’t know specifically why, he knew he already troubled you enough just from helping him, one of the dangerous creatures for humans, like he was one of you. Probably because he also had developed a form of special bond with you the moment he met you at the woods, like imprinting without the biological attachment. Therefore, he will protect you with all he has to repay your kindness.</p><p>Maybe with this, he could learn more about humans too.</p><p>“That’s why I need your help with a few things.”</p><p>And the first thing he needed to do was learn some human manners and create a background story of him.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week living among the humans made Mark realize that humans and werewolves were not that different. The only thing that distinguished them both was their senses and the shapeshifting ability that humans didn’t have. Therefore, trying to adapt to the human lifestyle wasn’t that hard for him. He even picked some new routines ever since he stayed with you.</p><p>When Mark joined the dinner, he learned a few things about your little family. And one of them was how protective your mom can be of you. He finally understood your worry about this dinner. Though she kept embarrassing you by asking him many questions about him at the first meeting, he could feel the hint of care behind it. After all, you’re the only child and daughter she had.</p><p>And somehow, he now was entrusted with the task of looking after you. It’s not like he had anything to do at your house either, nor he liked to stay hidden there too, so he accepted the task.</p><p>Most of the day, he accompanied you to the town, delivering desserts to customers’ houses. You also took him for a tour around the town and introduced him to some of your friends—out of them, he liked Hyunjin the most, though his mouth could be annoying sometimes—and trying some foods.</p><p>It almost made him forget about who he was if it’s not because of your weekly visit to your grandma’s house in the woods.</p><p>“Did you already pack everything you need for granny?” You checked inside the basket one more time and nodded. Mark could only look at the small interaction between the mother and daughter in silence from aside.</p><p>The talk he had with you last night ringing back in his head.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Your wound is completely healed now.” You looked at Mark happily as you once again examined the healed skin. However, different from you, he didn’t feel quite happy about it. He didn’t find the thought of finally able to go back to his old life was pleasant at all. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“...Not yet. It's still a little bit painful.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Really? I don’t know the wound was that deep.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You might not notice it, but Mark had grown fond of you and all the memories he experienced with you. Going back to his pack meant he had to leave everything behind not just for a while, but forever. But, that also didn’t mean hiding as a human will help either. Soon or later, his leader would search for him. He still needs to go back in the end.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Me either.” Therefore, he will do anything to be able to stay with you a little bit longer. Including lying. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Your mom then looked at Mark beside you worriedly, “Are you sure you want to accompany [Name] to the woods? It’s quite dangerous and—”</p><p>“We’re going to be fine, mom. Besides, it's not his first time visiting the woods, neither mine.” </p><p>Mark didn’t miss the wink you sent to him as you went back to assure your mom. You just saved him from another trouble, and it made his heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Well then, have a safe trip!” You two bid her goodbye and went off to the forest.</p><p>To be honest, behind this “accompany you to the woods” act, Mark had his reason to follow you. And one of them was your safety. Since he lived with you, not only your scent rubbed on him, his scent also indirectly rubbed on you. It should not be a problem if the woods are filled by his pack, but it’s not when some trespassers don't know their place. </p><p>They also were the same wolves that attacked him last week. Which meant your life might be in danger if they still roam around.</p><p>On the way to your grandmother’s house, Mark kept his guard on—looking for any possible threat around you both. He looked so tense to the point you thought he was nervous to meet her. After all, your grandmother was no different like your mom, equally protective.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” You patted his shoulder and smiled, “As long as you let me handle it, you will be fine.”</p><p>Confused by your sudden assurance, it took him a few seconds to understand what you just meant before a chuckle left his mouth. “I’m not scared of her.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Say that to your tensed shoulder.” </p><p>And just like that, the walk to your grandmother's house felt a little bit more alive. You looked at Mark with adore as he told you more about his family.</p><p>He lives with his pack that consist of 23 werewolves, including him, at a big house in the deepest part of the woods. Once or twice a week his leader, the alpha, will send a team to go on patrol around the woods—making sure that everything is under control. Out of 23, he was the twelfth oldest that handled a few patrol teams. He also has one or two of his favorite moments with his brothers, and mostly it was about someone named Donghyuck.</p><p>With Mark, the walk felt shorter than usual. You even didn’t realize the sight of your grandmother’s house if he didn’t finish his story.</p><p>“Look, we’re almost there! Hurry!” You intertwined your hand with his and smiled. </p><p>Unconsciously, the warm feeling of your hand made Mark smile back at you. He liked how a small thing can easily make you happy, especially if it was because of him. </p><p>You were about to pull him inside with you before he suddenly tensed up and stopped you from making any moves.</p><p>They’re here! </p><p>He could smell it. Not only one, but three familiar werewolves who attacked him back then. They were hiding around the bushes around you, trapping you two from going anywhere or even escaping. Looks like they were back to finish some business with him.</p><p>“Mark?”</p><p>“...on the count of three, I want you to run straight to your grandma’s house and don’t look back.”</p><p>“How about you?” You worriedly looked at him, but he just smiled at you and held your hand tightly. Something was wrong, you could feel it. His smile just now didn’t ease you at all.</p><p>“I will bait them to the deepest part of the woods, away from you.”</p><p>“Then, how about you, Mark!? You still haven’t answered my question!”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about me.” Mark patted your head with his other hand before loosening his grip, slowly started to count. “NOW!”</p><p>The wolves started to launch at Mark as he pushed you away from his side. Though you were scared and worried about him at the same time, you chose to follow his instruction and ran as fast as you could to your grandma house. He then shifted to his wolf form and baited those wolves to the deepest part of the woods. He made sure those three followed him before stopping at one of many hiding places for his pack where one of his pack members should be at the moment.</p><p>Mark howled, notified his arrival to his pack and changed back to his human form. Which somehow alerted the trespassers with the sudden change in the air. Not long after that, 4 men appear beside him, eyes coldly glared at the three trespassers. </p><p>“I don’t know if you are stupid or trying to be hero, but it’s obvious you’re not their match, Mark.” Johnny looked at Mark with a chuckle.</p><p>“I kinda agree with Johnny hyung,” added Donghyuck. “Still, isn’t 3 on 1 not fair? What a cheap trick.” </p><p>Jaehyun only laughed from the side. He patted the younger boy’s shoulder and smiled. “How about we stop talking and teach them some lessons? After all, they did enter our territory without permission and attacked one of our pack as a threat.”</p><p>“Stay with Donghyuck.” </p><p>Hearing the stern order from Taeyong, Mark took a few steps back to Donghyuck’s side as the three older men started to attack the trespassers. But Donghyuck being Donghyuck, he casually put his arm around Mark’s shoulder and started a conversation with him like the fight in front of them didn’t happen at all-he knew better than anyone else who would win this fight. It’s better to leave the fight to the older guys.</p><p>“So, where have you- no, scratch that, who's this special girl that kept our Markie from home for a week?”</p><p>Tensed at Donghyuck’s choice of topic, Mark’s ear turned a little red while looking anywhere aside his eyes. Out of all things that Donghyuck could’ve asked, Mark didn’t think his friend would ask him about you. Donghyuck didn’t miss the way his friend’s heartbeats at his words. “G-girl!? What do you mean by a girl?”</p><p>“Ey, don’t play dumb,” Donghyuck leaned to Mark’s neck and sniffed. “I can smell her scent on you. She must be special to the point you didn’t want to leave her side.”</p><p>Special… you indeed were an interesting human he ever met. You treated him in the way no human would ever do to his race. You never judge him because of his lack of knowledge of humans, neither him for yours too. You were like the moon to his wolf. But, could he call you that way? </p><p>What will others think of him or you if the news was out?</p><p>Would Donghyuck even still tease him if he knew Mark’s special girl was a human?</p><p>“You must like her so much to zone out in the middle of our conversation,” Scoffed Donghyuck.</p><p>“Yeah, so much.” Mark liked you so much to the point he didn’t want to get you involved in his world. The thought of you becoming the target of those trespassers was already enough to give him terror. He would not be able to sleep in peace if you become the target of his other enemies. </p><p>“But, I don’t think it’s possible for us to be together.” </p><p>“Why? Does she like someone else or something?”</p><p>“No, It’s not like that. She doesn’t know about my feelings, yet. And…” Mark hesitantly looked at curios Donghyuck and sighed. “... she’s human.”</p><p>“A what!?” Mark hushed Donghyuck, glancing at the older werewolves before back scolded the younger werewolf. “Are you crazy? With those wicked creatures?”</p><p>“She is different. The one I met at the town is different.”</p><p>“How can you be sure of it?” Raising his eyebrows, Donghyuck asked again.</p><p>“If she does like what the elders always taught us, I wouldn’t be here alive. Besides, she is my mate.” Mark gulped. He didn’t think the day he would say this finally came, nor that he thought he would find her. “This human is my mate.”</p><p>Donghyuck could only pat his friend shoulder and sighed. “Good luck with convincing our pack to accept her and vice versa.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since that day, you never saw Mark again, nor have you heard any news about him. It felt like he completely disappeared from your life, almost like you never found him wounded in the middle of the woods a week ago. You even had to lie to your mother about his whereabouts to avoid any suspicions. This also made you visit the woods more often than usual, using any excuses you had, including the visits to your grandma, in hopes to see him even if it was just for a second.<b><br/></b></p><p>You didn’t know how long you could fool your mom to sneak into the woods like this, but one thing for sure, you couldn’t fool your grandmother. She seemed to notice the way you kept looking outside the window as if you're searching for someone. You even seem to be lacking enthusiasm lately.</p><p>“Sweetie, could you help me with something?” You snapped out of your thoughts and went over to her side. “What is it, granny?”</p><p>“Could you please watch over the cake in the oven for me? I’m quite busy with this cookie dough.”</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>The kitchen went quiet again as your grandmother left you to mix the cookie dough on the table. The sound of the mixing dough and oven was the only thing that could be heard all around the kitchen. </p><p>As you glanced at your grandmother and the cake, you couldn’t help but wonder about something. It’s been bothering you for a while-ever since you break one of the important rules she made. The woods were known for their dangers, their inhabitants. Even back when you were a little, she had told you many myths of the woods inhabitants, one of which was werewolves and faes, as your bedtime stories. Yet, why she chose to live there instead of living with your mom in  town. </p><p>Did she, perhaps, knew those myths weren't just myths, and used them to warn you?</p><p>Curious with this mystery, you then asked her. “Granny, the bedtime stories you used to tell me, are those real?”</p><p>“Why? Did you meet one of them while in the woods?” You turned completely around and saw her smiled, still mixing the cookie dough in the bowl. “N-no! I mean… I’m just curious about it. Don’t you fear that they might appear in front of your house one day?”</p><p>She chuckled, “For some people, they are not just a myth. They sure live among us in these woods, but just like humans, they feel our existence as a threat. As long as you don’t provoke them, your life should be fine. You should know it better than anyone else, sweetie.”</p><p>“Huh?” You dumbfoundedly looked at her . </p><p>“There is no need to hide it from me. I mean, you had interacted with one of them before, right?” She winked, “That’s also why you kept visiting me more often.” </p><p>“How do you-” </p><p>The blare of the timer beside the oven stopped you before you could ask her about it. You sure you had kept it discreet, you thought. You quickly took out the freshly baked cake out from the oven to the table before looking back at her with some questions in your head. But, she was faster.</p><p>“Now, now, why don’t you take this cake to the woods and go meet him? I’m sure he is waiting for you.”</p><p>“But, it’s already noon and-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it! Your mom knows that you will stay here for a few days. Just go back before the sky turns dark.”</p><p>With that she gave you the basket filled with cake and pushed you out. You only looked at her in confusion before going to the other side of the woods. </p><p>Her smile stayed on her face as she recalled the werewolf boy who visited her last night. There was no trace of a predator in his eyes as he asked about your whereabouts. She knew what that look meant; he was serious about you. Well, as long as it was him that you were seeing, she approved it. You should be fine with him by your side.</p><p>Following the path that led you to Mark before, you clutched the basket in your hand and looked around. You didn’t know what your grandmother meant by to go meet Mark, nor you know where to find him in these wide woods. But, there was only one place you could think about.</p><p>Back when you went for a walk with Mark before, he had told you about this flower field he used to visit whenever he was bored or feeling down. It was like the only place for him to be able to relax. and, it also happened to be the same flower field you visited before you chose to take the shortcut path and met Mark.</p><p>Please be there, you hoped as your eyes catched a glimpse sight of the flower field in your peripheral vision.</p><p>Stepping your foot on the flower field, you let the breeze gently ruffles your hair as you looked around for Mark. You took another few steps to the middle of the field and called his name one time. Hearing no response, you tried to call his name again, and this time from a far, you can hear some stomps toward you from behind. Before you could react, a wolf launched himself and tackled you to the ground. </p><p>“Mark! Is that you!?” The wolf rubbed his head on your nape before turning himself into the familiar boy who you were just looking for. He looked at your face, searching for any fear or disgust before went back to hug you when he found none. </p><p>“You came,” He muttered in happiness. “I thought you don’t want to see me again after what happened that day.”</p><p>“Why would I do that, silly?”</p><p>“Because I almost put you in danger?” The answer that came out from his mouth felt more like a question than what he intended. You just chuckled and stroked his back.</p><p>“You didn’t endanger me, I promise. Morelike, you protected me. You don’t know how worried I was when you were nowhere to be found.” Your hug around him tightened at the thought of something back might happen to him. “You even didn’t come back that day.” </p><p>He straightened up his posture and sat in front of you, hands tightly intertwined with yours as he caressed it with his thumb. He must have felt your uneasiness through your voice. And he felt bad about it too.</p><p>“How do you know I’m here?” Asked him as he tried to change the topic.</p><p>“You.” You smiled a little as you remembered the cake you brought and took it out before continuing. “You told me about it before, don’t you remember? Oh, here some cake for you.”</p><p>Right, he did. Mark had told you about his life before. And somehow it made his heart fluttered to know you remembered everything he said back then. He gladly took the cake and ate it. Ah, he missed the taste of human desserts. But still, he missed you the most.</p><p>“[Name],” He muttered your name and looked at the orange sky. “Is it okay for you to be here with me? What about your grandmother and her strict rules about the woods?”</p><p>You blinked at him and giggled. Though he was happy to have heard the melodic sound out of your mouth, he still felt worried about you. </p><p>“You might not believe me, but she was the one who told me to go find you. She even made this delicious cake to be shared with you. So, I don’t think you need to be worried about these rules anymore.”</p><p>To say he was surprised with the information was kinda understandable. After all, he did go to her house to talk about these rules and you. He was glad about the positive response from your grandmother. </p><p>Now that she was fine with you hanging around him, He just needed to arrange some times to introduce you to his pack first, then his parents next.</p><p>He then stared right at your eyes, arranging everything that had been replaying in his head to words. And for a second, your heart skipped a beat at the sudden seriousness. “[Name], this might be too sudden, but I-”</p><p>“Yo, Mark, you can’t just run- oh!” </p><p>Or maybe it was sooner than he thought. </p><p>Donghyuck, in his half human half wolf form, suddenly showed up from your behind. He froze for a second at the sight in front of him before a grin started to form on his face. His grin only got bigger as he saw the frown on Mark's face. He just ruined the moment between you two and he didn’t feel bad about it.</p><p>“Yah. Lee. Dong. Hyuck!”</p><p>“Nevermind, I think Renjun is calling for me. Have fun!” With that Donghyuck ran toward the other side of the flower field with Mark following him right behind. </p><p>“IT’S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU IN PERSON, [NAME]!”</p><p>“COME BACK HERE YOU- YAH, LEE DONGHYUCK!”</p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Mark chasing over Donghyuck ahead of you. In the end, Mark wasn’t able to finish his words to you. But, whatever he was planning to tell you, you hoped your heart was strong enough to hear it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>